True Demon
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: What happens when a strange woman appears at Mahora Academy demanding that Setsuna becomes a full fledge demon? Please Read and Review! Konosetsu! Unexpected Ending!
1. The Kidnapper and Demon Form Awakens

**Sometimes your greatest fear can become your greatest strength.**

Chapter 1: The Kidnapper and Demon Form Awakens

It was late at night and a certain raven-haired girl was asleep, but yet she wasn't. This has been happening to her for about a week and she hasn't told this to anyone.

"No! No! Noooo!!" screamed a girl running away from the raven-haired girl.

The raven-haired girl just laughed and slashed the girl to death.

Morning (05:30):

The raven-haired girl slowly got up, feeling dizzy and went to the bathroom in her room. She looked at the mirror as he eyes widened in shock. She saw herself almost completely soaked in blood!

She quickly stripped out of her clothing and took a shower. Few minutes later, she changed into her school uniform and went to the woods to train and think about the blood that she found on herself.

(08:25):

"See Konoka, we're not late!" said Kagurazaka Asuna, walking into the class with Konoe Konoka right behind her.

"But Secchan always comes to get us, even though we might be late." said Konoka.

Everyone looked at Asuna and Konoka as they walked in.

"Why're you looking at us like that?" said Asuna, both annoyed and weirded out by the looks they got.

"Well….um…hey Sayo-chan, tell them what you saw." said Asuka Kazumi.

"Um…well…last night…I saw Sakurazaki-san…kill a girl…." said Aisaka Sayo.

"What?! I know Secchan and she doesn't kill anyone without a reason!" shouted Konoka, after a few moments letting what Sayo just said sink in.

"I know that but…I think that something happened to her."

"What happened? Explain everything from the beginning."

"Last night, I went around the school. I saw Sakurazaki-san jump out of her room and walked towards the park. I followed her having a bad feeling about something…and there I…I…I saw her slash a girl to her death!" Sayo began to cry remembering what she saw that night was too horrible to even remember.

Everyone in the room was silent. Just then, Negi walked in.

"Everyone take your seats. Homeroom is starting!" he said.

All the girls took their seats as Negi began to take roll and notices that three students were absent.

"Where's Setsuna-san, Evangeline-san, and Chachamaru-san?"

"Sakurazaki-san never showed up and Eva-chan and Chachamaru's out somewhere."

'_So what the Dean said this morning _was_ true._' thought Negi.

After school (15:00):

After school was over, Konoka, Asuna, and Negi stayed behind.

"Um…I'm not really one to say this but….Konoka-san….Setsuna-san won't be the same for a few days." said Negi.

"What happened to Setsuna-san?!" demanded Asuna.

"That is where I come in." said a voice.

The trio looked around and saw no one.

"Show yourself!"

"Why should I? None of you pathetic humans need to know who I am. I am looking for the hanyo. Where is she?" said a woman, appearing in the back of the classroom.

"Hanyo? You can't mean Secchan?!"

Just then, Setsuna walked through the door.

"Setsuna-san…?!"

"Ah there you are my hanyo!" said the woman, happily.

"Who are you!?" demanded Setsuna, getting into a fighting position.

"My name is Tsukiko, and I'll make you into a full-blooded demon." she smirked and pulled out her mirror, showing Setsuna herself in her demon form.

Setsuna felt like she couldn't breathe, she caught a glimpse of he trio in the room and gave them a small smile, "Get out now!"

--

To be continued in the next chapter.

I know that this is gonna suck since I'm trying to make the last part a KonoSetsu, but give me your ideas and guidance please! Please read and Review!


	2. The Kidnapping

**Didn't you promise to always protect me?**

Chapter 2: The Kidnapping

"Secchan!" Konoka yelled, trying to run to her friend but her legs wouldn't let her for some reason.

"Ojou-sama, Just go on ahead!" said Setsuna, giving her a small smile.

"We can't leave you here!" said Asuna, pulling out her pactio card, "_Adeat_!"

"I have no time for you humans!" Tsukiko muttered a spell.

Suddenly the classroom disappeared. Setsuna looked around to see that she and Konoka were the only ones in the forest!

'_It can't be!?_' thought Setsuna, hoping that wherever they were, it didn't turn out to be where she thinks they were.

What Setsuna didn't notice was a small child, stumbling and tripping in front of them.

"Are you ok?" said Konoka, trying to touch the child, but couldn't.

The small child didn't respond to her, and tried to get up and run again, but rocks were thrown at her.

"_Demon-child!" started a boy._

"_Get out of here you freak!" continued a girl. _

"_No one needs you here!" ended another boy._

"_Stop it! Leave me alone!" said the small child that fell, trying to block the rocks thrown at her._

"Se-Secchan…this…" started Konoka, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"This is my past." said Setsuna, knowing what Konoka was going to ask and hung her head down in shame.

"Setsuna, you should continue watching, since something happened after that." laughed Tsukiko.

The small child yelled in pain and anger that her white wings sprouted from her back and she grew fangs and claws. Since that Setsuna didn't dye her hair or got contacts at that time, her white hair was stained with the blood of the three children and her grey eyes were blood red from all the anger and pain that she bottled up all that time.

"Stop it!" shouted Setsuna, covering her ears and shutting her eyes.

"Remember how it felt to let your demon side loose?" said Tsukiko, "It was a bad feeling, wasn't it?"

"Why are you asking this?! Why are you doing this?!"

Konoka was surprised and scared. Setsuna _never_ yells or shouts, and this was the first time that they saw her like that.

"Don't you wish that you could unleash your power **completely**? You belong on the demon side, and not with them! Don't you want to be free?" smirked Tsukiko.

Setsuna couldn't take it anymore and snapped. She charged at Tsukiko and slashed her so many times that it was hard to follow the movements with the naked eye.

"Are you still expecting something from the humans? Or is it…_something_ else?" said Tsukiko, looking at Konoka.

She smirked and whispered another spell. The ground rumbled and large tree branches appeared from the ground, aiming straight at Konoka! Time seemed to slow down.

Konoka braced herself, but instead of pain, she felt warm and a familiar forest scent was slowly disappearing, being replaced with the smell of blood.

"Secchan!"

"So I _was_ right. I'm taking her until you give me an answer. Take too long, and she'll die." said Tsukiko fading into the mist as Konoka was too, "Meet us back at the place that you were born and exiled."

Setsuna tried to grab her hand, but it was too late. Konoka was kidnapped!

* * *

"Kono-chan!"

"-san!...tsuna-san!...Setsuna-san!" voices were yelling from a distance.

Setsuna slowly opened her eyes and saw Negi, Asuna, and a little over half of the class looking at her, worried in a room in the hospital. She looked around, but didn't see Konoka anywhere.

"Setsuna-san are you alright? You've been unconscious for over a week!" said Asuna.

'_A week?! Then it wasn't a dream_.' thought Setsuna, trying to move, but it was too painful.

"Don't move! You still need another few days to completely recover!" said Negi.

"What happened last week?" asked Asuna, "You and Konoka just disappeared and you reappeared half-dead!"

'_I can't let them get involved in this.' _before falling asleep once again, Setsuna said, "I have to go…"

* * *

Me: Ok, I hope that this is better, thanks KonoSetsuna and nolens volens for the tips and reviewing! Please continue to read and review!


	3. The Search

**No matter how far you are, I will always find you.**

Chapter 3: The Search

It's been a few hours since Setsuna was last conscious and she woke up hearing her classmates voices.

"Where the hell is Konoka?!" said an annoyed Asuna, "It's been over a week and we can't find her!"

"Can't we find her with Nodoka's magic?" said Yue.

"It won't work." said Setsuna, sitting up and ignoring the pains that went through her body, "She was kidnapped to my home."

"What do you mean?" asked Negi.

"Asuna-san, you said that both I and Ojou-sama disappeared a week ago, and I reappeared half-dead right?"

"That's right. You two were gone for about an hour. Did something happen?"

Setsuna nodded, "Remember that woman, Tsukiko? She appeared a few moments before that."

"So she's one of those people that tried to kidnap Konoka-san before?" said Nodoka.

"No…This time…they're after me." Setsuna clenched the bed sheets and tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall, "Because of me…she's in danger!"

"Setsuna-san, you can't blame yourself for this!" said Asuna, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Um...sorry to disturb you five, but visiting hours are over." said a nurse, a few minutes later.

"We'll come back again tomorrow. Get better soon!" the group left and Setsuna laid down.

She closed her eyes, thinking how Konoka was.

'_If I've been unconscious for over a week…then Tsukiko could've done anything to Ojou-sama. She said that I could take my time to think about what she said, but…if I take too long, Ojou-sama will die._' thought Setsuna, getting out of bed and dressing in a rush, '_I made up my mind. I guess that I should leave a note before I go…Miyazaki-san might be reading my mind right now, so I better not._'

Setsuna grabbed her sword, jumped out of the window, showing her wings not really caring if anyone saw her, and flew to her 'home'.

With Negi:

"Ah! Sakurazaki-san found out! Sorry Negi-sensei." said Nodoka.

"That's ok. Can you figure out where she's going?" said Negi.

"Let's see…a small village deep into the forestand it doesn't seem like she's been there for a long time." said Nodoka.

"Negi-sensei, let's try to teleport to where she is." said Yue.

"That type of magic is pretty old though. Magisters usually teleport their partners to them, not the other way around." said Chamo.

"Negi, you and Yue find away to get to where Setsuna-san is." said Asuna, "Honya-chan, what's Setsuna-san thinking about now?"

"She just entered the village, '_It seems like no one's here anymore. Who's there?! Am I just imaging it or was someone there watching me?_'" Nodoka finished the last line that Setsuna thought, and looked at Asuna.

"Ok! We found a way to transport to Setsuna-san!" said Negi, smiling proudly at himself and Yue.

"Negi-sensei, did you forget that we needed an item from her though?" said Yue.

"If you need an item from Setsuna-san, we got plenty!" said Asuna, getting a small box from under the bed, "We gotta thank Konoka for this."

Asuna opened the box to reveal two items that belonged to Setsuna. There were a few strands of hair and her old small wooden sword that she once used when she was five.

'_Why did Konoka-san keep something like this?_' Nodoka, Negi, and Yue thought at the same time. (I wanna know too!)

"This strand of hair will do." Yue took one and said a spell.

Everything went bright as they all transported to Setsuna's 'home'.

With Tsukiko:

"Stop squirming around! You're gonna ruin my plans!" Tsukiko said angrily, trying to keep Konoka from moving too much.

"No! Let me go!" Konoka continued to squirm around.

That pointless fight ended after an hour.

"Looks like she's here." Tsukiko disappeared, leaving Konoka alone.

'_What is she planning? She must be using me as bait to get Secchan! I have to get out of here!_' Konoka got up and tried to look for an exit, but when she found one, she was over 20 feet off the ground and found nothing that she can use to get out of there!

Back with Setsuna:

Setsuna was pretty much annoyed and thankful that Negi, Asuna, Yue, and Nodoka just appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm glad that was found you in time." said Negi.

"Why did you come here? This is my problem." said Setsuna.

"We can't leave you alone. Besides, Konoka is _our_ friend too." said Asuna.

"Oh, you brought some friends with you. Can they really help a hanyo like you?" said Tsukiko, landing on a tree branch a few yards away from them.

"Asuna-san, Negi-sensei watch my back!" Setsuna charged ahead and struck the tree branch that Tsukiko was standing on.

"Impatient aren't we?" laughed Tsukiko, easily avoiding the attack.

"Answer these two questions! Where did you hide Ojou-sama, and why do you want me to become a full-blooded demon?!" shouted Setsuna.

"Don't worry; I have your little 'ojou-sama' in a safe place that is if you can find her." Tsukiko thought for a moment before answering Setsuna's second question, "Why do I want you to become a full-blooded demon? Isn't it obvious? It's choose the strong or be with the weak, and it's obvious that you should be with the strong unlike that half-breed wolgolian from before!"

"Miyazaki-san, Ayase-san go find Ojou-sama, Asuna-san and Negi-sensei will watch you two from behind." said Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san, we can't just leave you here alone!" said Negi.

Setsuna turned and gave them a reassuring, yet sad smile, "Go on and find Ojou-sama and get out of here. Tell her 'I'm sorry and hope that you can be happy'"

"Konoka-san…will be sad…are you sure...Sakurazaki-san?!" said Nodoka, almost crying.

Setsuna didn't answer them. Negi and Asuna understood her and turned to leave with Nodoka and Yue.

"Good luck, Sakurazaki-san."

"You think that you can beat me?" said Tsukiko.

"Raimeiken!"

Tsukiko didn't have the time to dodged it, she just blocked it with her mirror and reflected it back at her.

Setsuna coughed some blood, but wiped it off, '_She's a lot better than I thought! I have to get rid of that mirror first! But how?_'

"_Malum infectus animus, EGO nisi vos! Ostendo mihi vestri verus vox!_"

Setsuna looked into the mirror as Tsukiko said the spell and felt that her body was growing hot.

"Now, you'll never be the same again." laughed Tsukiko.

With Konoka:

After managing to escape from the 'hideout' thanks to Negi and the others, they all ran back to where Setsuna was, breaking their promise to her.

'_Sorry Setsuna-san, but…We can't leave you alone!_'

'_Secchan…Secchan…Please don't die!_'

After a few minutes, they returned to where they last saw Setsuna, and gasped at what they saw. Setsuna was kneeling on the floor yelling and screaming as if something inside her wanted to get out but couldn't.

"Se…Secchan!" Konoka ran to her side, but Setsuna gave her a death glare.

"Don't…come...near...me!" she growled.

"Oh a perfect opportunity! You five will witness Setsuna in her demon form for the first time and die!"

"W-What?!"

* * *

Me: Ok, this should be enough for now. Thank you xWish, HimeBudosen, and nolens volens for the reviews and tips. Please read, review, and continue to support me in this fic! I hope that this is better than before! :3


	4. Total Transformation

**Didn't you promise me to stay by my side forever?**

Chapter 4: Total Transformation

"What did you do to Setsuna-san?!" demanded Asuna.

"I did nothing girl. It was her wish to become a full-blooded demon!" laughed Tsukiko.

"That's a lie! Secchan…Secchan…she wouldn't ever decide to side with demons!" said Konoka, tears falling from her eyes.

Setsuna started to cough blood and fell to her knees. Konoka immediately tried to run to her, but was stopped by Negi, who was starting to sweat in fear.

"K-Konoka-san. It isn't s-safe to go to her right now." he said, completely scared of being that close to Setsuna right now.

Even normal humans could tell that it wasn't safe to go anywhere within 500 meters in that area, due to the demonic energy and magic barriers around there.

"Ne-Negi-sensei, what's this feeling?" said Yue, Nodoka moving closer to her.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it's the demonic energy that Setsuna-san is releasing right now." explained Negi, part of him hoping that Setsuna could control it and not kill anyone.

Tsukiko looked into her mirror and smirked. Setsuna's human heart was fighting her demon's heart, and the human heart was losing, badly.

'_It's only a matter of time_.'

Nodoka was reading Tsukiko's thoughts and told Negi and the others that they didn't have much time left.

"Sakurazaki-san will kill us all if we don't do anything fast!"

While everyone was panicking, Nodoka and Yue tried to read more of Tsukiko's mind, and find out more on how to get Setsuna back to normal.

Setsuna's mind (her P.O.V):

I couldn't see anything since I looked into Tsukiko's mirror. Everything was black. Then suddenly, there was another me! But, she had white hair and grey eyes, like my original form.

"Setsuna! You Pathetic Excuse For A Hanyo!" she growled at me, "Just For That, I'm Gonna Have Some Fun In The Real World!"

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Because You Couldn't Handle Tsukiko's Magic, I'm Gonna Kill Everyone You Know!" my mirror self laughed.

Now, I was mad! She can't kill everyone that I know! Even though she has been going on a rampage for a week, I can't let her do that! (Ex: back in Chapter: 1)

"If You Even Try To Stop Me, I'll Kill You First!" she warned me.

"I like to see you try!" I charged at her, and luckily I had Yunagi with me otherwise it'll become a difficult fight.

She evaded me attacks easily, and slashed my arms and legs. She didn't have a weapon, but she had claws that could slice anyone cleanly in half.

"It's Too Boring Fighting Someone Like You. I need To Fight Someone Stronger!" my mirror-self began to fade away after slashing me for a few more minutes.

No! I can't let her, but my body's too weak to even lift a finger. Then something within me made me stronger. I got up and slashed her from behind and I barely managed to graze her.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath.

"Hmmm…Maybe I Underestimated You." She turned to face me and once again, we were fighting this time neither of us landing a single blow to each other.

After awhile, we never slowed down and continued to fight strong.

How much longer was it?! I couldn't take much more of fighting with her, and since that Tsukiko sealed my heart, I'm guessing, in her mirror, which is the darkness realm, my attacks are only half of what I can normally do and that makes my mirror-self at least 10 times stronger.

"What Happened To That New Strength Of Yours?!" she growled, "This Is for Wasting My Time!"

She dug her claw into my stomach and everything went black….

Back with Negi and the others (Normal P.O.V):

'_Ohmigod! I never felt such demonic energy before! We have to get out of her fast_!' thought Negi, feeling something very bad was going to happen.

"N-Negi-sensei! Sa-Sakurazaki-san is…!" started Nodoka, but Yue pushed her away in time before Setsuna hacked her in two.

"Set-Setsuna-san…?!" Asuna stood there in disbelief.

"Setsuna? She's Dead." smirked 'Setsuna'.

* * *

Me: And End! XD Hopefully this is a good chapter. Had some of my friends at school read it and some of them are waiting for more ; well enough about me! Thanks ShadowGirdo, nolens volens, Reusch17, and KonoSetsuna for reviewing! As always, continue to read, review and support me! Thank you very much!


	5. Love will always prevail

**I will always love you for who you are.**

Chapter 5: Love will always prevail

After Setsuna transformed into her true demon form, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, and Yue ran for their lives! 'Setsuna' couldn't tell who was friend or foe. To her, everyone that she saw moving was a victim to her new long and sharp claws.

After awhile Konoka tripped over a tree stomp and 'Setsuna' was already over her, hand raised ready to strike.

"Setsuna-san! That's Konoka!"

Upon hearing Asuna's words, 'Setsuna' stopped mid-way and hesitated.

"Why do you hesitate?!" growled Tsukiko, "Your human heart is completely sealed in my mirror. There's nothing that you can do."

"O-jou-sama! Hur-ry u-p an-d ru-n!" 'Setsuna' tried not to lose to her demon-self, but failed miserably as her claws barely missed Konoka's head by a few inches.

Asuna ran towards Konoka, and pulled her away, back to Negi and the others. Then they all ran to hide, luckily 'Setsuna' wasn't following them.

"Wait! I think that there's a way to get Sakurazaki-san back to normal!" said Nodoka, hiding along with the rest of them, reading her book.

"Really?!"

"You have to break the mirror, but it'll be impossible with Tsukiko's magic spells and Sakurazaki-san's uncontrollable form." said Nodoka.

"I'll distract Secchan. You try to get Tsukiko." said Konoka after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"We can't let you do it alone Konoka-san! Asuna-san, you go with her and distract Sakurazaki-san. Nodoka and I will assist Negi-sensei in any way that we can." said Yue.

"But…"

"Hey Setsuna-san's our friend too. Besides, I need to give her a piece of my mind!" said Asuna, pulling out her pactio card, "_Adeat_!"

'_Thank you everyone_.'

'Setsuna' appeared in front of them and barely grazed Yue's cheek. Asuna kicked 'Setsuna' in the stomach, knocking her back a few feet, and stood in front of Konoka and the others.

"Sorry Konoka, but I kinda had to do it."

"That's ok. Besides, Secchan isn't herself."

"Thanks." Asuna turned to Negi, Yue, and Nodoka, "What the hell are you three waiting for?! Get Tsukiko!"

Upon hearing that, the trio immediately ran towards Tsukiko. Konoka giggled, and Asuna just angrily sighed, "Both you and Setsuna-san owe me for this."

Setsuna just laughed to herself and cracked her claws, "Kill."

With Negi:

He, Yue, and Nodoka somehow sneaked up on Tsukiko from behind without her noticing.

"Negi-sensei! Now's your chance!" whispered Yue.

"_Sagitta magica series fulguralis gousatsu iaiken flans Paries Aerialis_!" shouted Negi as a large light of beam came out of his hand.

Tsukiko smirked, knowing what they were planning and reflected the attack back at them. Negi pushed Yue and Nodoka out of the way in time of the attack missing them by a few inches.

"How are we gonna get her if she can reflect our attacks back at us?!" said Yue.

"Hopefully Asuna-san and Konoka-san can make Setsuna-san come back to her senses." said Negi.

Nodoka looked into her book and gasped. Tsukiko's thought '_I'm going to hide that way those damn kids don't get into my way when I kill Setsuna at the last minute._'

Not a second later Tsukiko thought that, she disappeared.

Back with Konoka:

'Setsuna' was laughing to herself thinking how much fun it was to kill Asuna and Konoka, while they were hiding and thinking of a plan.

"So how are we gonna get Setsuna-san back? I don't think a slap in the face would work!" whispered Asuna.

"I don't know, but…I don't want to her to be hurt." said Konoka, "She means a lot to me…she always protected me from danger."

"So does this mean that you have feelings for her?" smirked Asuna.

Konoka blushed, '_Do I really have feelings for Secchan?_'

"Play Time's Over!" laughed 'Setsuna' about to tear them up.

Asuna blocked her claws (Or whatever you wanna call it) and pushed her back. Then she tried to slash Setsuna, but missed.

'Setsuna' appeared on top of Asuna and kicked her, knocking her through five trees. Konoka ran towards Asuna and tried to heal her but 'Setsuna' grabbed her by the throat and held her into the air.

"Konoka!" Asuna tried to get up, but it was a bit too painful for her to. All that she can do was watch Setsuna kill Konoka before her eyes.

'Setsuna' continued to laugh at the sight while Konoka started to cry.

"Sec…chan…ple…ase…st…op…" said Konoka between gasps.

'Setsuna' held Konoka up higher and dug her nails into her skin.

"Setsuna-san! Stop it!" shouted Asuna, kicking Setsuna in the stomach, which caused her to drop Konoka, "Can't you see that you were killing her?!"

'Setsuna' licked Konoka's blood that was on her claws. Suddenly, blood came out of 'Setsuna's arms and she started punching herself in the face, hard, until her own blood flowed onto her hands. Asuna and Konoka could only stare at her in bewilderment.

In Setsuna's Mind (her P.O.V)

Ever since my mirror-self left me, I tried to find a way out. After awhile, I found a mirror that shows what was going on outside. I stared in shock! I saw _me_ killing _Kono-chan_!

"Kono-chan!"

I didn't know what to do and Kono-chan's time was running out. I wondered is I was hurt in here, I could hurt myself in the outside. Taking a deep breath, I slashed Yunagi across my right arm then my left. I looked outside, and success! She was hurt too!

'_Damn You Worthless Hanyo_!' I heard my other self think that.

After I slashed my arms, I noticed that I have control over my arms in real life now, so I started to punch myself in the face, hard, until my own blood ran down my fists. But I can still tell that it wasn't enough to get free from this curse, so I reverted back to slashing myself.

With Negi:

Since that Tsukiko won't reveal her location, Negi lead Yue and Nodoka back to where they last saw Konoka and Asuna. As soon as they got there, they gasped.

Setsuna was slashing herself non-stop.

"Setsuna-san!" Asuna stopped Negi from getting closer.

"Wait a minute Negi!" Asuna grabbed him from behind, "Can't you see that Setsuna-san's trying to get back to normal?!"

"But Asuna-san, Sakurazaki-san is going to kill herself at this rate!" said Nodoka.

What she said was, in a way, true since that Setsuna _has_ lost a lot of blood and it was amazing that she is still standing and slashing herself.

"My precious hanyo. Why is it that every time that I try, they all want to stay with the weak human?!" said Tsukiko, appearing in front of Setsuna, her mirror glowing dangerously.

"T-that's because….a h-human's heart is...stronger than demons!" said Setsuna, her sword appearing out of nowhere and slashing at Tsukiko madly.

Negi and the others cheered that Setsuna got her mind back, but…what came next no one ever thought that it would happen...

* * *

Me: Here's Chapter 5! XD Almost done with it and just one chapter to go! Thanks nolens volens, ShadowGirdo, xWish, Reush17, Kimusume, Elemental Swordskid, Windcardo, and KonoSetsuna for reviewing! As always please read, review and continue to support me in this fic!!


	6. The End

**Even if you hate and forget about me, I will always love and cherish your memory in my heart...forever**

Chapter 6: The End

"Yeah! We got Setsuna-san back!" cheered Asuna.

"Ne-Negi-sensei! Tsukiko's going to kill Sakurazaki-san!" warned Nodoka, reading her book.

"What?!" They all looked at Nodoka with worried eyes.

"It's true! Now that Sakurazaki-san has her mind back, Tsukiko will kill her for real!"

"No! Secchan!"

'_Just what is she planning?_' thought Setsuna, blocking another attack from Tsukiko.

Tsukiko had tears flowing from her eyes and she didn't even try to wipe them away.

"Every time…the result is always the same! Why?!" she cried, "_Per meus vox take utriusque is hanyo quod EGO ut orbis terrarum of obscurum, regnum ut EGO domain!_"

A bright light blinded everyone and everything. Negi put up a barrier around him and the others, so that that attack doesn't affect them.

'_Ugh! Whatever that attack was it was powerful._' thought Negi, slowly releasing the barrier and collapsing onto the ground.

"Negi!" Asuna caught him in time, "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Seems like he just overexerted himself." said Yue.

Konoka looked around nervously and didn't see Tsukiko and Setsuna anywhere. Thinking that the attack killed both her Secchan and Tsukiko, she started to cry.

"Secchan!"

Nodoka and Yue gave her a sympathetic look while Asuna and Negi both helped her to cheer up a bit.

"Setsuna-san will be fine! She can't die that easily!" said Asuna, "After all, she promised to protect you forever!"

"-sniff- Yeah, that's right." Konoka smiled, "She'll be fine."

With Setsuna:

There was a heavy and dark fog clouding Tsukiko's mirror. Inside its twisting and vile shadows stood two figures. They stood apart only staring viciously into each other's eyes. One who smirked wickedly at her opponent. She in return smiled with bloodlust crawling in her veins. She curled her claws so tight she made her own flesh bleed.

"So this is it." cried Tsukiko laughing wickedly

Tsukiko threw her head back in an arrogant posture belittling Setsuna's smile.

"Are you sure you want this?" asked Tsukiko. She paused waiting for a reply. She received none deepening her smirk.

"So you want to die!?...Are you sure you want death, I mean you have so much potential as a pure demon. Imagine the possibilities…"

"Enough!" shouted Setsuna

"You forget why where here don't you?" Tsukiko looked up and bit her tongue, "Where here so I can kill YOU!"

Setsuna bolted toward Tsukiko hurtling her claws ant Tsukiko's head. Tsukiko hummed a spell: "_Vox of obscurum, loco a obex inter ut hanyo quod myself!_"

A barrier of luminescent gray light caged Tsukiko form Setsuna's blood raged furry. But without a moments hesitation Setsuna keenly put her feet on the barrier and bounded up into the air. She twisted her body and ascended behind Tsukiko's barrier. She head butted her making Tsukiko loss balance, shifting her off the rocky platform. Tsukiko toppled down the rocky cliff only to be persuaded by Setsuna. Setsuna jabbed Tsukiko with her elbow and slashed her with her claws. Tsukiko cried out in pain as she fell and eventually landed on another shifting platform. Setsuna landed upon her and viciously curdled her fists and brawled Tsukiko's face. Tsukiko full of anger and rage hissed a spell:

'_Vox of obscurum, infligo is damno hanyo tergum!_'

A force leapt form Tsukiko and Setsuna was flung into a cliff. Tsukiko regained her balance and gazed her eyes on Setsuna's decent. Tsukiko held out her palm and blasted Setsuna's body into the cliff. Tsukiko darted towards her preparing to give her payment for hitting her in the face. Setsuna looked up prior to the moment which Tsukiko was about to strike and noticed the cliff above her tremble; its columns ready to give. Setsuna looked ahead at Tsukiko coming. Tsukiko came at her with full force but before she could hit Setsuna, Setsuna grabbed her neck. Tsukiko's eyes gazed into hers as she gasped for air. Her arms clawed at Setsuna's massive claws.

"Remember what I said before, I'm here to kill you!" Setsuna lifted her paw and hit the cliff behind her as hard as she could…

Setsuna's human side thoughts, '_Its better this way….now the demon would never get the chance to hurt my friends…_'

She looked up, saw the rocks hurtling towards her, and smiled, "Its better this way…."

The rocks came down crushing them. There was a bitter silence in the mirrors shadows. The figures ceased their movement. Tsukiko was dead and her mirror portal died with her no longer having effect. The Mirror cracked and spread across the shadows…..The portal was broken….and so was the demon that lurked inside it…

Meanwhile in the human world:

"Setsuna-san's been gone for awhile now." Negi whispered to Asuna.

"If she's not found soon, I don't know what Konoka will do." Asuna whispered back.

Konoka sat on a log a few feet away from the others; head down shoulders slumped, and thought to herself, '_Secchan…where are you?_'

A shattering sound came form behind Konoka. She turned to see a light open up and spit out two lifeless figures. The figures where that of Tsukiko and Setsuna.

"Secchan!" she screamed rushing to her aid, "Secchan, can you hear me! Please answer me!" then Konoka gasped realizing Setsuna's fatal wounds. The hands which she held her with where wet ….and cold. Konoka's eyes filled with tears as she pleaded, "Secchan…Secchan can you hear me? Please…..oh please…" Konoka cradled Setsuna and wept.

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna whispered weakly.

Konoka looked up and gazed into Setsuna's watery eyes. Konoka wanted to say something but she couldn't her breathe was clenched. Her emotions where constricted in her throat.

"Kono-chan….." Setsuna began, "…..I always loved you."

Setsuna closed her eyes and held her breath not releasing them. Konoka hugged Setsuna tightly and wept….wept for the friend she forever loved.

* * *

Me: And done! XD Finally finished with this story! I would like to thank my friend at school for helping me with this, and xWish, Windcardo_,_ nolens volens, Rusch17, and KonoSetsuna for reviewing and supporting me all this time! If I get about 5-10 reviews for this I'll put an epilogue and a sequel :) Please read, review and continue to support me!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue (Konoka's P.O.V.)

"Secchan!" I cried, hugging the one I loved closer.

I didn't want to accept the fact that Secchan…_my_ Secchan died! Why? Why?! Why did she have to leave me? I didn't even tell her how I felt to her face yet and she's not alive to know! To know that I loved her as much as she did.

"Konoka-san…" I heard Negi-kun say to me, trying to calm me down, "Let's go back…"

I didn't want to listen, just wanted to stay by Secchan's side.

"Hey Konoka! Come on! We'll take Setsuna-san back with us." said Asuna.

I looked at her, hoping that she was telling me the truth, "Really?"

"Uh…yeah! Now come on, I'll carry her."

So she was half-lying. I got up and saw two kids walking this way. One a girl about 14 years old, has shoulder length brown hair and black eyes, wearing black shorts, white shirt, black shoes, and has a silver pendant with a picture of her parents inside.

Another a boy, he looked like 15 years old, has short black hair and one red and blue eyes, wearing black slacks, black long sleeved shirt that was folded before the elbows, black wrist bands, black shoes, and a bead necklace (similar to Inuyasha's).

"There's Konoe Konoka, Kagurazaka Asuna, Negi Springfield, Miyazaki Nodoka, and Ayase Yue." I hear the boy mutter, "Oh and Sakurazaki Setsuna…."

"Who are you?" I asked.

As soon as I said that, everything went dark. Last thing that I heard was, "We'll meet again, and this time, you will never have to worry about your 'Secchan' dying for you." When I opened my eyes again, I was lying on the bed in my room. I sat up and saw Asuna and Negi-kun looking worriedly at me.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"I don't know and I don't remember anything for the past week." she said, trying to remember what happened.

I tried to remember too, but everything was hazy. I faintly remember seeing two kids…and someone….bleeding….dying in my arms….

I nervously looked at Asuna and Negi-kun and they gave me a sympathetic look. Suddenly, tears came out of my eyes like waterfalls and didn't seem to stop. I can tell that both Asuna and Negi-kun were trying not to cry, but it was hard. Negi-kun looked away from me as Asuna hugged me and I cried on her shoulder.

Somewhere (Normal P.O.V):

The two kids that appeared earlier hid in a building, not too far and not too close to Mahora Academy.

"When they see us again, we'll try to revive Sakurazaki before the other dark mage appears." said the boy, looking at Setsuna's dead body over his shoulder.

"Just don't make them wait too long. That spell could last until a few months, and it's possible that they can remember before they even meet us." said the girl, leaning onto the boy.

"I'll wait until Kono-jiji calls us in. You can meet them if you want." said the boy, sitting down and setting the girl on his lap.

The girl put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "I can wait too."

"Shut up and go to sleep." the boy gave on last look at Setsuna's body and casted a spell on her so that nothing happens to her until she is revived.

* * *

Me: And done! I know that it must really suck that I killed Secchan (but she'll be revived again in the sequel!) and for this crappy epilogue since this is the first fanfic I wrote. Just wait a bit till I'm done XD (my friend knows how long that will be (sweat drop))

Please read and review! And I would like to thank nolens volens, Elemental Swordskid, animeaics, Reusch17, Yuunagi, and KonoSetsuna for reviewing!

If you have any other ideas, feel free to tell me! Thanks again!


End file.
